


Sold my soul to the calling

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He  leads her through the aftermath of a slaughter, committed by his hands. She stares ahead and doesn't look down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold my soul to the calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ejunkiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejunkiet/gifts).



> Prompt #2 “Don’t look down”  
> from this fabulous [list](http://faithfulwhispers.tumblr.com/post/143302966236/send-me-a-number-and-a-paring-and-ill-write-a)

The plan goes wrong. Violence ensues. He shoves her to the side-out of the line of fire. She should be used to the cascade of events by now, but it always leaves her trembling till the last shell hits the ground.

Her knees always shake and she grits her teeth as her body rages against her attempt to control her ragged breaths, still in a state of alarm. And a shudder runs through her as she rises to stand.

“Are you alright?” She means to call it out from around the corner, but it’s a whisper that escapes from her lips. He still hears it.

“Yeah. C’mon.” He scrunches his nose and wipes away the blood.  Eyeing his work, he holds up a hand, seeing her figure in his periphery. “Wait.”  Blood, guts, and brain. It stains the floor and serves as a savage reminder of his capabilities.

She pauses, on edge, counting the seconds.

“Karen.” He meets her fearful gaze. His voice hoarse, “Don’t look down.”

She takes the hand he extends out to her and lets him guide her through the carnage. She heeds his warning, keeping her eyes trained ahead.

Her heels stick to the floor and it takes her a heartbeat to realize the substance coating the bottom of her pumps is blood. Bile rises in her throat and she swallows the sourness, focusing on the touch of his callused hands on hers and not the sick smell of the lifeless bodies she’s treading carefully around.

When they make it back outside, she breathes in the night air,  thankful for the stench of the city-though she knows death is in the mix.

They’re quiet during the drive back to the cabin. Her hands settle in her lap.

But he breaks the silence as they make the final turn on the gravel road.

“Do I scare you?” It’s a blunt question and he stares ahead. His fingertips tap the wheel.

She doesn’t answer right away, she closes her eyes and a hand covers her mouth as she swallows the last remnants of a bitter taste, delaying her answer.

“Yes. A little. I’d be lying if I said no.” She sounds weak and she takes a breath in an attempt to sound sure and steady. “But I’m with you Frank. And I know that you’d never hurt me.”

“We’re not the same. You and I.” He glances over to see a look of confusion from her. “What you did. That violence? That’s different than what I do.”

“What are you trying to say Frank?”

He parks the truck in front of the cabin and turns off the engine. They listen to faint clicks as the exhaust cools.  

“You don’t need to try and justify what you did by teaming up with me. We’re not the same.” Frank speaks calmly.

“You think that’s why I’m with-,” her chest feels tight and the words come out harsh. “Jesus Frank, I’m here with you because I love you!” Her eyes widen at the confession and she pales, losing the angry red flush.

He opens his mouth, the words caught in his throat and she shakes her head, “Don’t. Don’t say anything.” The passenger door opens with a creak and she slams it shut as she exits the truck.

She walks away from the him and the cabin, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Karen stops a few feet away and looks up at the clear night sky, overwhelmed.

_This isn’t how it was supposed to be. Love._

_It shouldn’t be this broken. Isn’t it supposed to make you feel whole?_

She hears his door open and the crunch of his boots as he approaches.

She tenses, feeling his presence behind her. “I don’t want to hear a bullshit speech about how I should stay away from you or that you can’t love me back. I know ok. I already-,”

He doesn’t let her finish. Taking her by the arm, he pulls her towards him and kisses her softly. His thumb brushes her tearstained cheek. His touch is gentle, kind and forgiving. Though there’s nothing to forgive. The desire to protect her from himself-to somehow shield her from his world and the massacres he creates-will always linger in him. But she’s no outsider herself. It only seems that she is. The light she brings to his dark world seems like it should have faded long ago. But she burns bright. Still.

She rests her forehead against his and sniffs, her eyes still closed. He watches her settle. “Look at me Karen.”

Uncertain blue eyes stare back.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) find me on [tumblr](http://lightofpage.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title from "Fire" by Barns Courtney


End file.
